


Bring a Jacket

by Travel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Emetophilia, Seasickness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travel/pseuds/Travel
Summary: Two friends on vacation find themselves struggling against the ugly weather of the open sea.
Kudos: 5





	Bring a Jacket

Rebecca was checking herself out in her hotel room mirror. She had to make sure that she did look good in her black swimsuit. She drew a finger around her hazel eyes, making sure there were no signs of how much she had overslept the night before. The sun struck against her dark brown hair, making it match her eyes for an instant. She was happy with herself. She picked up a pink sarong and wrapped it around her waist. Now all she had to do was to wait for Charlotte to stop by.

A glimpse of sunlight through the curtains caught her eye. She moved the curtains and saw the dark blue ocean and clear sky, promising a hot, sunny day. The coolness of the waves and breeze had caught her by surprise the day before. Charlotte had told her that this was typical for Pacific beaches, all the way from the Sea of Cortez to the California coast. But she didn’t mind. Her whole life in England had prepared her for just about every type of cold. Instead, she was worried that the sun would burn her pale skin into bone. Still, she couldn’t deny she was having a great time.

Someone knocked on her door. She ran to it and opened it. Charlotte was outside, her colorful flower-print one piece covered by turquoise shorts. A tote bag holding on to her arm. She had long brown hair, slightly bushy and dark brown eyes. She had decided to go without make-up for the trip, no point since they were spending so much time sweating from the heat and swimming, revealing the splatter of freckles around her nose that her make-up often hid. Charlotte had a similar one and they were often mistaken for sisters because of this trait. And now, it seemed like the Rocky Point sun was uncovering even more of their freckles.

“Ready?” she asked, more in a huff. Rebecca chuckled knowingly.

“Ready,” she replied.

“Got everything? Made sure you haven’t forgotten absolutely anything?”

“I’m sure, Charlotte. Let’s get going,” she said and stepped out of the room.

Rebecca squealed in excitement, startling Charlotte.

“I know you’re excited, but not in my ear!” yelled Rebecca.

“Sorry, it’s just that it’s my first boat ride ever! Come on, don’t tell me you weren’t excited your first time,” said Charlotte, holding on to Rebecca’s shoulders and clinging to her as they walked together. Rebecca didn’t mind, this had been common from the start.

“I can’t remember. I was like two years old,” she replied with forced boredom. She was looking forward to it all, but mostly the experience of relaxing, of being away from civilization for a little bit. They were already away from all the noise, crowds and rains in London.

“Such a grump!” Rebecca told her, but Charlotte smiled. They laughed together.

They took an Uber to the dock and made their way to a small fishing boat. Both girls gasped once they looked at it.

“It’s even prettier in person!” Charlotte gawked.

A dark-haired Mexican woman in white shorts and a white-shirt, her face hidden under a white cap and sunglasses waved at them.

“Hi ladies!” she said.

“Hi, Giovanna!”

“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Giovanna said.

“Oh no,” Charlotte gasped.

“Well, it’s not that bad, but our trip might have to be a bit shorter. Word is out there might be a storm out there,”

Charlotte scoffed.

“We can handle it,” she said, waving her hand.

“If it gets too dangerous, we’ll trust you,” Rebecca said.

“Deal,” Giovanna replied with a trusting smile. “Follow me, ladies,” she said and led Rebecca and Charlotte into the boat.

Rebecca and Charlotte were a little taken a-back by the small size of the ship. But nevertheless, they still felt an embarrassment of riches at seeing its three but comfy-looking state rooms, kitchen, bathroom and lounge.

“I hope I haven’t made these too comfy so you girls don’t spend any time outside,” Giovanna said, peeking from the door.

The girls shook their heads.

“No, it’s all comfy, but we’re Londoners, we want some sun!” both girls sing-sang the last word in unison.

Soon after, the girls sat on the back of the boat. Giovanna disappeared into the captain’s deck and de-anchored. The motor of the boat rumbled. Rebecca and Giovanna watched as they went further and further away from shore, watching the Rocky Point shore with its resort buildings, bathers and vendors slowly disappear behind them. The heat around them increased as well as the salty smell. Both girls soon grew tired of looking at what they had left behind, easy as now they could only see water and sky around them.

The girls set their towels on the floor and laid down, basking in the sun. Giovanna’s thoughts weren’t on anything but just the moment. It was as if she wasn’t even there. But soon, clouds covered the sky. Rebecca could still feel the heat. And then she felt something else: The salty breeze turn cooler and cooler, leaving goosebumps upon her sunscreen covered arms. The waves also seemed to be increasing in size, rocking the boat more and more.

“Has it gotten a bit more chilly?” Charlotte asked, frowning behind her sunglasses.

“It’s not just you,” Rebecca said.

“I wanted to get my tan on,” Charlotte groaned, sitting up. “You bring my jacket?”

Rebecca sat up and reached for her bag. She messed picked and probed around, not finding any jackets.

“Charlotte…” Rebecca said, alarmed.

“No jackets?!” Charlotte said.

“Uh-uh,” Rebecca shook her head.

“Becca, I asked you if you had forgotten anything!”

“Well, a jacket didn’t seem like a big deal! It was supposed to be hot and sunny out!” Rebecca said.

Charlotte shook her head and angrily picked up her towel and bag.

“Let’s go back inside,” she said and walked below deck. Rebecca sighed, afraid that now she had ruined what looked to be a great ride out. She followed her friend inside.

Charlotte chose to sit in the couch lounge. She pulled out her cellphone and started to browse Instagram. Rebecca sat right beside her.

“Charly, I’m sorry,” she said.

Charlotte sighed.

“It’s all right,” she replied, not taking her eyes away from the phone. Rebecca pulled out an anthology of poems and started to read it.

“Funny that you couldn’t forget a book,” Charlotte said.

“I know, but maybe you should look after your own things,” Rebecca replied.

Rebecca smiled, trying to invoke some kind of lightness from her. But she was grumpy for real. She thought it was best to shut up for the time being and let time pass. Surely, Giovanna would decide to bring them back to shore soon. However, as time went on, the waves only increased and rain started to drop all over the windows. The lounge was rocking up and down, and sideways. Charlotte pulled down her phone and threw it to her side.

“Oh, for God’s sake…” she whispered and covered her eyes.

Rebecca herself was starting to shiver, wrapping her arms around her chest. She took the towel and put it around her shoulders. She turned to Charlotte and noticed that she was pale and sweating. How could anyone be sweating in a situation like that could only mean one thing: Illness.

“My God, Charly, are you catching a cold?!” Rebecca asked, putting her hand on Charlotte’s forehead, and palming her pale, freckly cheeks. But Rebecca didn’t feel any heat, instead her face was cold and clammy.

“No, I think I’m seasick,” Charlotte said, keeping her eyes closed.

“Oh God…” Rebecca whispered.

Charlotte opened one of her eyes, keeping the other one closed and covered by one of her hands.

“You’re shivering!” she said.

Rebecca couldn’t do anything else but keep shivering in place. She was started to feel something itching on her throat. Maybe she was thirsty, she couldn’t tell. She looked into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Bonafont water drinking as much as she could. For a moment, it seemed like the itch on her throat was gone but then it came back. This wasn’t a good sign. Was she about to get a cold on vacation of all times?

“You should drink some water, it’ll help you feel better,” Rebecca said.

Charlotte groaned. She was starting to look very pale.

“I don’t want anything right now,” she replied, holding her stomach.

Giovanna entered the lounge.

“Are you girls okay?” she asked with concern.

“I feel awful,” Charlotte replied.

“Seasick?” Giovanna asked.

Charlotte nodded, and a glimpse of red made its way to her very pale face.

“It’s no good for you to be here inside. The movement will only make it worse, she needs fresh air and looking at the horizon,” Giovanna said.

Rebecca’s eyes widened and still shivering, she stood up.

“You want her to be outside while it’s storming?! You want to kill—” she said, angrily but her voice cut off. Suddenly, her voice came off a lot hoarser than it had before. She cleared her throat. The itch kept getting worse.

“You can stay away from the rail and nothing will happen,” Giovanna replied. “But suit yourselves.” She finalized before going back to her deck.

Rebecca sat back down and looked at Charlotte, crossing her arms.

“Well, if she’s not worried, I’m not worried,” Rebecca said.

Charlotte seemed impossible to answer. She looked as if she was struggling to stay awake. The movement was too much for her.

“I—I think I should go outside and get some air,” Charlotte whimpered. “She’s right, this is too much for me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold on much longer but, I can’t walk. I’m so sick,” she said.

Rebecca considered for a moment. Charlotte needed help. If she went out, it was going to be dangerous for her. Either way, Rebecca felt this was a bad situation all around. She was going to be cold inside or outside.

“Come on, put your arm…” Rebecca said and then she couldn’t help herself. “Aah....aaah….aaah”

Charlotte looked with concern at Rebecca.

“My God, you’re going to be sick? Please, don’t or I’m actually going to be sick…”

“…ATSHEW!!!” Rebecca said, giving away an ear-piercing sneeze.

“Bless you,” Charlotte gently said.

“Thanks,” Rebecca sniffled. “Now, let’s get you outside,”

Rebecca took Charlotte’s left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She still felt cold and damp. Carefully, Rebecca grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself and her friend. She helped her up the couch and both made their way out of the rocking cabin to the deck. Raindrops sprayed all over them while the ocean smashed violently against the waves.

“I don’t see any bloody horizon,” Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

Rebecca kept sniffling and snorting. Her tiny nose had started to go red. She could feel snot starting to drip out of her nose. She kept rubbing at it with her forearm, but it wouldn’t go away. And then she felt it again. She started to breathe rapidly, trying to hold on the storm that was about to come from inside her body. She resisted, bobbing her head upward and downward. But nevertheless, it came.

“Aaaah…aaaah…shew!shew!shew!shew!shew!” a series of rapid sneezes exploded from her nose. She reached for the towel and dabbed her nose against it.

“I’m sorry, this is going to be disgusting, but I’m sorry but I have to do it,” Charlotte said, covering her nose with her end of the towel.

“It’s okay, Becky. It’s okay. Trust me, it can’t be grosser than if I actually throw up,” Rebecca said. “Let it rip,” she added with a weak smile.

Charlotte blew her nose with all her might, but even then the congestion still wouldn’t go away. Her cheeks hurt, surely now, the congestion was so bad that she was getting sinus pain.

“Maybe we should sit down,” Rebecca groaned.

“Or lay down,” Charlotte replied.

Rebecca nodded and guided her friend to the floor where they both laid down.

“I—I don’t know if I’m cold or hot anymore. I just…I just feel like rubbish,” Charlotte said.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t have a fever,” Rebecca said.

“You look like you could get one yourself”

“I just might,”

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Rebecca’s back.

“What are you doing?!” Rebecca asked, turning around to face her.

Charlotte backed away a little.

“You don’t want this?” she asked, shyly.

“What?”

“A hug. To keep you warm.”

Rebecca considered for a moment.

“I do, but I don’t want to make you sick!”

“I’m already sick and beside, the sea air should help you too. Like those nose sprays. Just breathe in.”

“Okay, but promise me that you won’t throw up on me,”

Charlotte laughed.

“I promise you if you don’t cough or sneeze in my face,”

Rebecca nodded.

“Promise.”

Rebecca and Charlotte held on to each other. Even though Charlotte’s seasickness had left her cold, Charlotte could feel a bit of warmth from her. The sea breeze did seem to help slightly in helping her feel better. At least this wasn’t as bad as the congestion she’d get from her times in Texas, so far away from the ocean that her allergies had flared up and seemed to burn at her nose. This was all a bit more reminiscent from her times back home, where the cool British air seemed to keep the worst of colds and allergies at bay. They laid there under the towel for a while until the boat made it back to shore. Charlotte felt much back on land, but Rebecca hadn’t quite recovered. Giovanna apologized to them, promising them that the next boat ride would be for free.

“No, thanks. I think we’ve had enough of boats for a while,” Charlotte said.

Her machine gun sneezes echoed as they both made their way back to her rooms.

“…shew!shew!shew!shew!”

“Don’t restrain yourself. Sneezing is there to help you feel better,”

Rebecca nodded, nevertheless embarrassed by the whole situation.

Charlotte decided she would stay in with Rebecca to help her feel better. She let her inside her room.

“Take a shower and change into something a bit warmer. I’ll take one and change in my room. I’ll be back with some stuff,” Charlotte said.

Rebecca obeyed and showered. Once out of the shower, she dreaded making her way out of it, not looking forward to escaping its warmth. Upon stepping on the door, she sneezed again, closing her eyes and crunching up her face.

“AH…SHEW!!!”

One violent sneeze. Sniffling, she dried herself and changed into sweatshirts and Yoga pants. Charlotte came back in a sweater and Yoga pants, finding Rebecca sitting on the bed.

“No, no, come on. You have to rest, actually rest!” Charlotte said.

Charlotte helped Rebecca lay down and covered her with blankets. She ordered some hot chamomile tea from room service.

“It’s not so bad being sick on vacation,” Charlotte said. “You can rest up and that will be all you need. You’ll be better in no time.”

“I’m so sorry for ruining your day,” Rebecca said.

“No, I’m sorry. I mucked it up too. But thanks, thanks for everything.”

“Thank you too,” Rebecca smiled.

Charlotte lied down next to her and embraced her as she sipped her chamomile tea, sneezed on to the floor and blew her nose. She lost count of how many times she had to bless her sneezes. But they both spent the whole day together, watching television on that rainy day like they did back home. It wasn’t quite the adventure they were hoping to have that day, but it still felt like home.


End file.
